1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to an image previewing system, which can automatically magnify a face portion in an image and a magnifying method for the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing devices, such as digital still cameras and camcorders, typically have a facial recognition function to facilitate capturing a portrait image. After the portrait image is captured, a user may review the portrait image via a display of the devices to determine whether face portion(s) in the captured image are clearly focused and/or the desired facial expression is captured. To provide more information for determination, the user may need to manually zoom in on a face portion in the captured image. This task is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an image previewing system, which can automatically magnify face portions and a magnifying method thereof.